Fin de las Estrellas/Leyendas
Fin de las Estrellas fue una prisión de la Autoridad del Sector Corporativo situada en Mytus VII, un gigantesco asteroide del Sistema Mytus. Esta prisión destacaba por su alto nivel de seguridad y su avanzada tecnología. En el año 2 ABY Han Solo, al mando de una fuerza especial de rescate, paralizó el funcionamiento de la cárcel, aunque muchos informes corroboran que volvió a estar operativa poco tiempo después. Descripción Diseño El núcleo de la prisión era una torre de 40 pisos que podía albergar miles de criminales y disidentes políticos en unas celdas especiales, llamadas cabinas de estasis que suspendían las funciones vitales del recluso. Los niveles subterráneos estaban ocupados por un enorme generador que suministraba energía a toda la instalación. Para poder alimentar correctamente las cabinas de estasis y los sistemas de defensa primarios el blindaje tenía que ser reducido, por lo que la prisión era débil frente a ataques sorpresa pero muy resistente si estaba avisada de una posible amenaza. La potencia del generador de la prisión era similar a la de una nave capital o la de una fortaleza. Los niveles más bajos de la torre albergaban las instalaciones administrativas. La parte superior de la instalación, la sección principal, era la torre de 40 niveles de celdas. Cada nivel poseía tres pisos donde se almacenaban cientos de cabinas de estasis. Se podía acceder a estos gracias a un avanzado sistema de pasarelas. Todo el sistema estaba perfectamente informatizado y acceder a una cabina de un preso conocido era relativamente sencillo. Las constantes vitales de los presos estaban continuamente monitorizadas desde los niveles inferiores administrativos. thumb|right|200px|Esquema detallado de la prisión En los niveles superiores de la torre se encontraban los servicios médicos para los internos y las múltiples salas de interrogatorio, donde los Espos agredían al preso sin ninguna restricción hasta recabar la información que buscaban. Estos niveles también contaban con un hangar que permitía el acceso a la torre por la parte superior. La prisión contaba con un enorme y avanzado sistema de comunicaciones diseñado específicamente para esta instalación. Una red de satélites de sensores adicionales extraplanetarios permitía la detección de cualquier nave que se acercara a la instalación a una distancia de un sistema. Los sistemas de comunicación permitían unas comunicaciones a muy largo alcance, más de 100 años luz de distancia, y la comunicación holográfica instantánea con toda la Galaxia. Además, estos sistemas contaban con códigos propios de encriptación de entre los más avanzados hasta el momento. Capacidad La prisión Fin de las Estrellas usaba un sistema único para encarcelar a sus prisioneros. Además de las celdas convencionales de detención, los internos eran criogenizados en unas cámaras especiales llamadas cabinas de estasis. Este sistema permitía prevenir motines, fugas, mafias internas y demás problemas que se podían dar en cualquier prisión de la Galaxia. Gracias a un sistema único y avanzado de informatización de los sistemas de mantenimiento tanto de la propia instalación como de los prisioneros con funciones vitales suspendidas el personal de mantenimiento pudo ser reducido al mínimo. Solamente unas pocas docenas de personas eran necesarias para mantener las instalaciones al máximo rendimiento. Los prisioneros podían ser reanimados en cualquier momento para ser interrogados por los Espos. La torre principal de la prisión podía albergar unos 24.000 prisioneros criogenizados. Defensas Fin de las Estrellas contaba con unas formidables defensas, principalmente una capa uniforme de una armadura molecular especial que cubría toda la torre principal. Este compuesto era extremadamente caro pero casi indestructible, ya que podía aguantar el fuego sostenido de un Destructor Estelar Imperial. Además poseía un avanzado campo de fuerza artificial que actuaba como escudo defensor. Además la parte posterior del casco defensor de la torre tenía forma hexagonal, como un panal de abeja, que permitía a la estructura absorber impactos y explosiones. Todo el complejo estaba protegido con torretas turboláser cuádruples y un Cañón de iones de los Astilleros de Propulsores de Kuat tipo V-180 con su propio generador de energía. Además de el Escudo deflector que cubría toda la instalación, cada torreta y el cañón iónico contaban con uno propio. Los hangares de la prisión también estaban perfectamente equipados para aguantar un ataque o un intento de desembarco de tropas gracias a un sistema de torretas láser. El arma más poderosa de la instalación era su secretismo y su situación, muy alejada de cualquier núcleo de población y situada en un lugar inhóspito como era Mytus VII. Ni el propio personal que la construyó supo donde se encontraba la prisión ya que eran inducidos al coma durante el trayecto. Oficialmente, Fin de las Estrellas era una base científica y de observación astronómica. Historia Concepción thumb|100px|Logo de la prisiónEn los primeros años después de la creación del Sector Corporativo los criminales eran en su mayoría multados. Otros, dependiendo del crimen realizado podían ser enviados a un campo de trabajo o ser ejecutados. Estos métodos no causaron un descenso de la criminalidad además de estar mal vistos por los mandatarios de la República Galáctica. El gobierno del sector creó un departamento dentro de su División de Seguridad orientado a la detención de los criminales. Tras varios años de estudios, un grupo de expertos idearon la prisión Fin de las Estrellas. Estos informes concluyeron que las cárceles convencionales eran propensas a disturbios, motines y mafias internas. Estos problemas aumentaban los gastos de inversión. Con la llegada del Imperio Galáctico, la ASC, aliada con éste, tendría que aumentar sus plazas en las cárceles debido a la política penitenciaria imperial. Por ello se decidió construir una instalación innovadora con el máximo de eficiencia y el mínimo coste. Si la ASC conseguía el apoyo del Imperio en la construcción del proyecto, todo el diseño sería inmensamente rentable. Los últimos retoques del diseño estuvieron a cargo del asistente del VicePrex de seguridad de la ASC, en aquel momento era Mirkovig Hirken, Ilm Waz-Weplnin, y la ministra carcelaria imperial, Lady Chawkroft. La ASC esperaba vender el concepto de prisión al Imperio, incluso se programó una visita del Emperador Palpatine a la instalación después de que cumpliera un año estándar de funcionamiento. Fue en estos momentos finales de depuración del diseño cuando al departamento de marketing se le ocurrió el nombre Fin de las Estrellas y todo el proyecto fue transferido al VicePrex. Tras la aprobación del plan por el VicePrex de seguridad se comenzó a buscar una localización adecuada para el proyecto. Finalmente se estableció en el Sistema Mytus, cerca del borde galáctico, en el asteroide Mytus VII. Construcción Uno de los aspectos clave del proyecto Fin de las Estrellas fue el secretismo con el que fue llevado. Para asegurarse de ello se tomaron medidas extremas. El poder de la División de Seguridad de la ASC fue transferido del VicePrex al Prex, para mantener la financiación. Para mantener la rentabilidad y los intereses del Consejo de Dirección Ejecutiva y de la Oficina del Auditor General, el dinero fue tomado de varios proyectos penitenciarios anteriores y de manera ilegal gracias a las ganancias por venta en el mercado negro. thumb|left|Plano final de la instalaciónLas coordenadas de su ubicación fue uno de los secretos mejor guardados de todo el Sector Corporativo. El Viceprex Hirken, a quien se le habían transferido todos los poderes y responsabilidades del proyecto, se encargo de mantener el secreto con varias medidas. A todos los droides de construcción se les borraba periódicamente la memoria y a los trabajadores se les inducía al coma durante el viaje a la instalación. Los componentes se encargaban de proporcionarlos las empresas afiliadas a la ASC exclusivamente. El transporte de materiales y personas no se hacía directamente hasta Mytus VII, si no que se planeaban varias escalas para evitar el rastreo. Estas rutas además eran alternas, cambiando de patrón todas las veces posibles. La gran parte de las naves que viajaban allí poseían piloto automático y un sistema de sellado del Hiperimpulsor, por lo que la tripulación solo podía controlar los mandos de los motores subluz. El centro de la instalación era la torre principal y el generador de energía, a la que se dedicaron todos los esfuerzos en la primera fase de construcción. Con esas tareas finalizadas comenzó la segunda fase, que consistía en el desarrollo de las instalaciones subterráneas. Durante esta fase los trabajadores vivieron en los túneles que construían, durmiendo en unos tubos de plástico especiales, sin poder salir de la instalación. Pese a ello la obra se demoró más de lo esperado. Hirken vio el proyecto Fin de las Estrellas como un prestigio personal. Incluyó en los planos una administración privada y una vivienda para su uso exclusivo en la cima de la torre principal. También construyó un anfiteatro para que sus afines y él pudieran disfrutar de la lucha de robots gladiadores. Además contaba con una terminal personal con la que podía controlar toda la instalación. Era portátil y Hirken la solía llevar siempre consigo en su cinturón. Funcionamiento Hirken estaba absolutamente convencido de que el proyecto sería un éxito. Los primeros ocupantes de la instalación fueron una lista elaborada directamente por Hirken y la División de Seguridad de la ASC la cual incluía rivales políticos, criminales e incluso enemigos personales de los mandatarios de la ASC. Todos ellos eran arrestados por los Espos, interrogados, drogados y llevados a la Fin de las Estrellas. Debido a que el complejo se encontraba fuera de las fronteras del Sector Corporativo, las autoridades podían eludir las acusaciones de que era una prisión a su cargo y una herramienta de represión de la ASC. Destrucción Con multitud de personas desapareciendo la gente no tardaría en hacerse preguntas. Uno de los que empezó a preguntarse cosas fue Rekkon, un docente de la Universidad de Kalla en Kalla VII. Su sobrino, Tchaka, quien estudió en la universidad comenzó a criticar la política de la Autoridad del Sector Corporativo y a movilizar a otros estudiantes en contra de ella. Estos actos fueron rápidamente reprimidos por la policía, siendo arrestados todos los manifestantes y llevados a Fin de las Estrellas. Su tío comenzó en secreto una investigación propia, reconociendo los patrones de los eventos. Cuidadosamente, Rekkon reunió a un grupo de gente que había perdido también a otros familiares. En el 2 ABY fueron ayudados por el proscrito tecnológico, Jessa Vandangante, cuyo padre también había sido arrestado. Jessa le proporcionó al grupo los medios suficientes para infiltrarse en el Centro de Datos de la ASC para buscar pistas. Para la operación en el mundo agrícola de Orron III modificó varios droides BLX y B2-X (Bollux y Blue Max respectivamente). También envió a Han Solo y a Chewbacca para que les sirvieran de medio de transporte en su nave, el Halcón Milenario. Solo y Chewbacca habían aceptado el acuerdo a cambio de que Jessa les cediese unas nuevas actualizaciones para su nave. Torm Dadeferron, segundo al mando del grupo comandado por Rekkon, era un agente encubierto de la Policía de Seguridad. Anteriormente ya había eliminado a dos miembros del grupo y planeaba tenderles una trampa en Orron III. Gracias a la ayuda de Solo el grupo se las arregló para escapar, aunque Chewbacca no consiguió volver a tiempo al Halcón y fue arrestado por los Espos. Cuando Rekkon estaba a punto de conseguir la localización de la prisión, Dadeferron le disparó para evitarlo. Finalmente Rekkon consiguió la información y en su último aliento le envión las coordenadas de la instalación a Han, Mytus VII. El traidor volvió al Halcón para continuar con su misión y acabar con la amenaza, pero fueron los disidentes los que acabaron con él antes al descubrir su tapadera. thumb|200px|[[Han Solo/Leyendas|Han Solo y Chewbacca]]El grupo llegó al sistema Mytus y comenzó a observar la prisión, buscando el momento adecuado para lanzar el ataque. El momento llegó cuando interceptaron un mensaje del Gremio de Artistas Imperiales en el que se informaba al VicePrex Hirken de que la troupe que había solicitado no iba a poder asistir a la Fin de las Estrellas. Al no mencionar la transmisión nada sobre una troupe que reemplazara a la anterior, Han Solo decidió que ellos cumplirían ese papel para poder infiltrarse en la instalación. El engaño funcionó y les permitió acceder a la instalación. Fueron llevados a la parte superior de la torre principal, para realizar la actuación ante Hirken y su esposa. Mientras Atuarre y Pakka distraían al VicePrex, Solo junto al androide Blue Max se infiltraron en los niveles inferiores. Allí descubrieron el secreto de cómo se encerraba a los prisioneros en las cabinas de estasis. Solo, que se había hecho con la terminal personal de control de la instalación de Hirken, inició un proceso para transvasar energía del escudo deflector al reactor principal del complejo. Mientras tanto, en los niveles superiores Hirken estaba aburrido del espectáculo y decidió enviar uno de sus droides gladiadores a pelear contra Bollux. Solo regresó por la insistencia de Blue Max, mientras que Pakka y Atuarre volvieron al Halcón. A pesar de la presunta desventaja con la que contaban, los androides consiguieron derrotar al gladiador de Hirken, lo que hizo que le diera un ataque de paranoia. Capturado, Solo se vio obligado a pelear contra el guardaespaldas del VicePrex, Uul-Rha-Shan, quien había desconfiado del grupo desde el principio. En el afiteatro, Solo consiguió evitar los disparos del guardaspaldas, pero uno de ellos impactó en los circuitos de la unidad de control maestra, situada en una pared. La reacción en cadena hizo que el generador principal explotase. Por suerte para todos, los generadores de energía auxiliar funcionaron correctamente, manteniendo la gravedad artificial y los sistemas de mantenimiento vital, lo que hizo que todos en la instalación siguieran con vida. Pero estos generadores no proporcionaban la energía suficiente para mantener las cabinas de estasis, las cuales se desconectaron en masa. Muchos prisioneros escaparon de sus módulos y comenzaron a organizarse dado a la ínfima cantidad de guardias en la instalación. Solo por fin se reencontró con Chewbacca y Jessa. Pese a ser mucho más numerosos, la organización de los Espos estaba superando a los presos amotinados. Los agentes de Hirken presionaban desde los niveles superiores mientras desde los inferiores llegaban otros comandos de la policía. thumb|left|250px|El Halcón durante la operación de salvamentoAteuarre y Pakka, que habían logrado llegar al Halcón, destruyeron las naves patrulla que estaban transportando soldados y se dispusieron a evacuar a Solo y a los prisioneros que pudieran. Llegaron justo a tiempo, ya que Solo y Chewbacca se estaban viendo superados por los Espos. Finalmente, el wookie dirigió a un grupo de prisioneros hacia una nave patrullera de la ASC. Tras eliminar a todos sus tripulantes y meter a todos los prisioneros que le acompañaban, Chewbacca desacopló la nave para evitar que la retomasen los policías. Según explotaban los circuitos de energía, la instalación se encontraba más cerca de la destrucción. Durante la fuga muchos de los presos habían sido evacuados, pero otros muchos habían sido asesinados por los Espos que avanzaban a por los verdaderos intrusos. Han Solo mató a Uul-Rha-Shann en una cámara de descompresión, aunque el droide Bollux fue seriamente dañado para salvar la vida del corelliano. Hirken, quién había intentado por todos los medios impedir la huida de Solo y sus camaradas se dio cuenta de que la instalación ya había sido evacuada por completo por sus hombres, y que no quedaba más transportes que el Halcón Milenario. El VicePrex imploró a Solo que lo sacara de allí, pero antes de que éste pudiera responder su mujer le disparó por la espalda. Han ignoró a la mujer y a los Espos que se aproximaban y abandonó la instalación justo antes de que la torre se desplomase. Los presos fugados pronto encontraron un refugio en el exilio del Sector Corporativo, en Urdur, donde Jessa Vandangante instaló su tienda de tecnología prohibida. Reconstrucción Pese a haber caído, la torre principal sobrevivió a la caída. Ilm Waz-Welplinn, uno de los planificadores originales de la prisión sucedió en el puesto de VicePrex de seguridad al defunto Hirken y declaró el incidente como un "monstruoso accidente". Los equipos de salvamento buscaron entre los escombros, pero no encontraron ningún superviviente. Lo que encontraron fue que la estructura de la torre estaba intacta, más allá de haber caído, debido a su escudo protector anticolisiones. Waz-Welplinn también mantuvo un estrecho contacto con el Imperio, que a pesar del trágico suceso anterior, seguía viendo el proyecto con mucho potencial. Poco después de que Han Solo y su equipo de rescate destruyera parcialmente la Fin de las Estrellas, esta ya estaba de nuevo operativa. Esta vez no solo albergaba solo reclusos del Sector Corporativo, ya que muchos presos de la Alianza Rebelde pasaron a engrosar las listas de prisioneros. Entre ellos estuvieron los pilotos, Sam Raider y Toalagar, quienes consiguieron escapar de la cárcel pocos meses después. Ambos oyeron rumores acerca de una nueva y poderosa arma imperial, pero no consiguieron sonsacar más información acerca del proyecto. Si fueron capaces de descubrir que estaban enviando esclavos wookies al proyecto, por lo que después de su huida consiguieron rescatar a alguno de esos esclavos en Kashyyyk. Fin de las Estrellas dejó de ser un secreto tras la primera misión de salvamento. La Balada de Fin de las Estrellas se convirtió en una canción popular entre las cantinas de toda la Galaxia durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. En los años posteriores al conflicto, los rumores de que la prisión había vuelto a estar operativa complicó las relaciones entre la ASC y la Nueva República. Prisioneros y personal Prisioneros ilustres right|250px *Chewbacca *Dixon Dadaferron *Trevim Dadaferron *Keeheen *Tchaka *Klaus Vandangante Personal *Mirkovig Hirken *Uul-Rha-Shan *Neera Opatajji-Hirken *Ilm Waz-Welplinn Apariciones *''Cloak of Deception'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' comic *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' * *''Star Wars: X-wing'' * *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Millennium Falcon'' Fuentes *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' * * *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' * * *''X-wing: The Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * * * *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''Millennium Falcon Owners' Workshop Manual'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' Categoría:Prisiones Categoría:Organismos de la ASC Categoría:Autoridad del Sector Corporativo Categoría:Sector Corporativo Categoría:Imágenes de prisiones